


Silencing Daniel

by Mimm



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-28
Updated: 2005-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimm/pseuds/Mimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack likes Daniel's voice but sometimes he talks too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silencing Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for x5_536 as a response to her ficlet request.

As much as Jack likes to listen to Daniel's voice because of its generally pleasant tone, he often finds himself confused when he tries to actually listen to it; to the words Daniel so eloquently drops one after another when he talks about something Jack has never heard of. At times like these, he stops listening to the sounds Daniel makes and starts figuring out a way to shut him up, to stop him from not making sense, to just shut his mouth for crying out loud, but nothing seems good enough.

A simple, "Shut it, will ya?" just wouldn't do because according to some people that wasn't very polite. To Jack, it seems like a perfectly acceptable way to get what he wants. Then again, he's not the archaeologist or the physicist of the lot, so he admits he may be wrong. A little.

Then he sees it, the solution, and it's been there all along, right before his eyes. It's Daniel, actually, the place where it all originates.

So when Daniel is saying, "interplanetary magnetic field causing intensified wormholes," which are the words Sam had put in his mouth a few moments ago in the Control Room, and his brows are making the "this is significant, pay attention" movement, Jack does it. He puts his hand on Daniel's groin, pressing it lightly, and when Daniel shuts up mid-word, he says the words: "Can we just make out already? We have five minutes."

Daniel's response is a pleasantly silent, albeit a very eager, nod. Seeing as his new plan is working, Jack makes a mental note to try the same approach again. All in all, it seemed like the most satisfying one. For both of them.


End file.
